Raining Men in April
by InTheNameOfSecrets
Summary: I had a chance at a fresh start when I arrived at Hogwarts, and it was all going great. New friends, new teachers, new Quidditch team, oh! and new love triangle. Its going great!... all good. James/OC/OC
1. Chapter 1 My messy life

CHAPTER 1

You know, I had a teacher that used to say how much we need change every once in a while, and man did I think she was right. Then again, she never had to transfer from Los Angeles into the most CHAOTIC of magical schools…the one, the only, the infamous HOGWARTS!

Here´s where we get an awesome shot of the castle with the "Double Trouble" theme in the background.

Anywaaaay, I haven´t introduced myself. My name is April Whiteblood. Pleasure. We´ve got time to catch up, so let me put you up to date with my mess of a life so far. Deal? We´ll go a little back in time so you can understand my little transferring issue. If that's what you can call it.

My mum, Elizabeth Carnell, is an English witch, who originally married an American wizard, Edward White Blood. My mum worked for the ministry and met him in one of her work trips to America where they got married and later moved together to Los Angeles. They had two awesome children together: my older brother William and yours truly. To anyone´s eyes we were quite the perfect family. Small, close, we lived in a good neighbourhood, my parents had well paid MACUSA jobs, it was a good life.

That is until dad couldn´t keep it in his pants.

Mum said he was once respectable man, not only concerning his job but also his love for his family. I was probably around 3 years old when she was proven wrong. After a perfectly good evening with Nana Francine, Will and I were waiting for our parents to come home. When they finally did it was terrible, they were yelling at each other, my mum cried as my dad burst through the doors and into the kitchen, it wasn´t until mum pulled out her wand that Nana had to take us to my room. All I remember is her locking the door, casting a silencing spell on the walls, and tucking us in bed. She told us everything was fine, but I knew it wasn´t. And I was right.

The next morning we found my mum crying again in her bed with Nana. My dad's dresser was empty and his things were gone. My dad had left home. When we were old enough my mum told us the truth: he had been cheating on her with his assistant. Apparently, Nana didn´t cast a silencing spell that night…it was a shield. My dad had tried to take us with him. My mum couldn´t face the people at work after that, she said she was too hurt to see their faces ever again, so we moved back to her parent´s house in London, taking Nana with her.

Two years after that, she met a muggle called Mark Harries. He owned a couple of the most exclusive Restaurants in London, making him pretty much rich. They fell in love and got married. After that we found out my dad was married to the same woman he cheated on mum with. I know, low blow, but we didn´t care much to be honest. Mum and Mark were happy and in love…and the proof of that were my two younger siblings, Lucy and Bruno.

I know what you are thinking…"April we don´t care, just get to the good part!" well people here it comes.

Mark knew about the magical blood in our family, he accepted it, so when Will got his Hogwarts letter when he was old enough it was no surprise. The surprise came when I turned 11 and no letter came. I was no squib for sure, I had already developed my magic, but where was my Hogwarts letter you may be wondering. Well, probably still lost in the mail, cause it never came. Instead, when I turned 12 a member of the Los Angeles Academy of Magical Studies showed up in my doorstep. Apparently, I was chosen by the Academy my dad had attended to during his school years. Meaning, yes. I had to move back to Los Angeles, California. And that was NOT the worst part.

My mum realized it was impossible to keep my dad from seeing me once I start school, and given the fact neither one of us knew a thing of how this Academy´s system worked, we had no other choice than to send me off to live with my dad for a month before school started. Enough time to get me enrolled, buy all my supplies, and keep up with my brand new school. WORST. MONTH. EVER.

Anyway, the worst has already passed; my mum and I both realized that the further away I was from my dad the better. Somehow she finally got permission to transfer me to Hogwarts right on time for my third year. So yeah, I was transferred and it did not went smoothly.

As I sat on the Hogwarts express thinking of my friends back in LA, and how hard the cultural clash was, even though I was raised in London. It hadn´t been 5 minutes since my brother left to catch up with some lady with a trolley when I heard a knock.

"Hey, sorry. Can we sit here? All the other compartments are full"

I looked up to meet a red head with bushy hair, freckled nose, big brown eyes and overall skinny and flat. She was next to a very good looking guy, dark hair, piercing green eyes and the sexiest dimpled smile.

"My name is Rose, and this is my cousin Albus." chatty Ol´ Rose said. (For the record, if Albus ever finds out I said his smile was _SEXY_ I would die.) "you look familiar, have we met before?"

"I'm April White-Blood" I said suddenly amused at the two I had in front, which I had heard of "pleasure to finally meet someone from the famous Potter-Granger-Weasley kids"

"Oh! So you are Will's sister? Wow you guys actually look alike. Don't worry he is with our family. Apparently our brothers are best friends" Albus added, happily sitting next to me.

The friends my brother always talked about were apparently part of their family. After that it didn´t took me long to meet them all. They introduced me to their cousin Dominique, the most gorgeous girl I have ever since then, Rose, Albus, Dominique and I had been friends.

But things got real interesting when I met my brother´s friends. The new `Marauders` (Something to do with Albus´ grandfather and his gang). To be honest I thought the name was pretty catchy. There was Fred Weasley, kinda thick headed, overall man-whore, yet loyal and funny. He was the weirdest looking out of the whole Weasley clan. He had dark skin and dark red hair matching his twin sister Roxanne. Louis Weasley, the smartest, most kind guy I have ever met. He had his mother´s looks apparently, blond and blue eyed.

And last but definitely not less important: James Potter. Yeah, THE James Potter. He was probably the most popular guy in the whole castle, Quidditch Captain. He could get anything he wanted at the time he wanted and in the place he wanted (in case of being certain girl on certain broom cupboard) arrogant, selfish and rude, or at least that's how I see him. Although when I met him, I have to admit, he took my breath away…like a punch straight in the guts. His unruly messy black hair similar to Al's always pointing everywhere, his deep warm chocolate eyes, his body, of course, could easily be compared to an ancient Greek God sculpture. He was the man of my dreams, my everything!

Then again…for some unknown reason, when I met him, his attitude towards me was nothing but mean and disgusting, but something in him made me swoon all the time even as he yelled my name like it was a deathly disease. I could hardly remember my own name when I was near him. And as far as my clichéd life goes…this is the worst part: I have a crush on the biggest prat in history. Just like every other girl in this goddamn place. Nice.

So….OKAY! story time is over. 3 years have passed and we are back to present time. As you can clearly see my life was messy and it hasn´t gotten any better. But this is just the beginning. All I wanted was a normal school year for once, guess it was waaaaay too much to ask.


	2. Chapter 2 Overwhelming Weasleys

CHAPTER 2

If I´m being honest, I´m currently split between going into the Great Hall or starving to death for the rest of my school years. Yes, yes I´m a drama queen I know. You see, being close to the Potter Weasley family isn´t always a good thing. They are loud, and have no knowledge on personal space whatsoever, I can usually handle one at a time, three tops, but when it comes to the whole family…it can get… _overwhelming._ Which usually happens around the three meals of the day. On the other hand I heard they are serving steak pie today…tempting…ok fine I can´t resist steak pie.

Damn my fat ass.

"BABY CAKES! HEY! I SAVED YOU A SEAT!" Fred yelled at me as soon as I stepped into the room. I tried to keep my head low as I saw EVERYONE looking at me.

"Stop calling her that mate it´s humiliating" said Louise. I smiled gratefully at him as I walked to the opposite sit from Rose.

"I saved you some pie, this monster ate the whole thing" she said brushing her red curls to one side and eyed Fred nastily as he poked his tongue out.

"Well it is my favorite! It´s the one thing that ties our destinies together, right baby cakes?" said Fred hooking his arm in my middle and pulling me towards him as I fought worthlessly to get rid of his grip.

"in your dreams Weasley" I said breathless as I gave up to his tight strong arm and helped myself to some pumpkin juice "I would rather kiss a chimp"

Fred looked taken aback as the rest of the group and people who were listening snickered. I smiled at him sweetly flashing my eyelashes at his face

"Fine! You don´t see it now but our love is meant to be" he said standing up in his seat and walking away dramatically, pulling his hand from me in a very feminine motion.

"he´ll never grow up" said Lou being the Ravenclaw he was, shook his head in disappointment "see you guys later I'm going to meet with the rest"

After that he moved away walking past us and seating with the rest of his friends, where Fred now sat. They were just a couple people away.

Just then did I realize Rose was staring at something with dreamily, completely lost in the moment.

"What´s got into her?" I heard a voice behind me and I turned to be greeted by a pair of green eyes. Al.

You know, people always say James is the hottest guy in Hogwarts…or is that just me?, anyway I believe Albus was pretty good as well ( _except of course, Albus clearly inherited looks plus wit…I love James but that doesn't make him sharp)_. He was sorted into Slytherin, and he is the sweetest guy I know so don´t start with your House Racism! He became Quidditch captain last year, and he even has his own fan base. It´s weird, yes I know.

"I don't know" I shrugged taking a bit of my pie. OH SWEET SWEET PIE!

Albus turned around and sight. "I take it back. Not what" he said " _who._ "

I turned too and caught a laughing Scorpius. Of course. The source of Rose´s wildest dreams and worst nightmares.

"Which reminds me" he added scooting himself on the bench "Rumor has it you were caught kissing with a certain Gill Johnson"

"Of course not!" I said indignantly, shoving a hand to my heart "we were just discussing today´s Transfiguration assignment"

Albus looked at me with amusement, his eyes bright and happy as always. It was hard to believe he was in Slytherin. He is some clever shit. I met Albus when he was already settled, but Rose told me how hard he had it when it came to being sorted into the Slyths, plus his friendship with Scorpius, and his initial disdain for Quidditch. Poor gal had it terribly terribly hard.

"Right" he said stuffing a couple of grapes into his mouth and munching them loudly. Oh Potters. "You know…since we had no plans, " he continued winking at me "I invited Scorpius to join us for Hogsmead this weekend"

It happened so fast, Rose´s eyes opened like plates and turned her head very VERY slowly towards us. Her face was starting to match her hair, and let me tell ya, that´s a scary scene to watch.

"You. Did. WHAT?!" the demon inside spoke on her behalf . Her voice was terrifying. Albus and I looked at each other. He took my hand

"It was good meeting you" he whispered

"You are a dead man" I whispered back and he groaned.

"You are so dead Albus Severus Potter!" Rose stood up in a heartbeat and next thing I know Albus sprints out.

Any given day I would laugh and continue eating my precious pie. Except of course today didn´t seem to be just ANY day, cause things took a crazy turn from this moment on, the moment Albus Severus Potter forgot to let go of my hand.

I was rushed outside, running as fast as my legs could carry me, turning back only to see a fiery mass of red hair catching up to us. You know, for a bookworm, man she was fast.

"I don´t want to die!" I whimpered but Albus didn´t let go.

"I think I will today!" he yelled without looking back. We ran through the halls, and halfway to the library he let go of my hand sending me flying to my right "REMEMBER ME!" I heard him shout before catching Rose growling behind him.

I stumbled and fell flat on my ass. The pain shot across my spine and I let go a growl. Like a hit animal.

"Wow, I should have known it was you looking like a drunken fly" I heard him say beside me. I was too dizzy to look but I´d recognize that voice anywhere.

James Potter.

I groaned a response.

"Stand up White Blood you are humiliating yourself. Well, more than usual. If I´m being honest I didn´t know it was possible."

"Shut it Potter"

Like I said before, for whatever reason, James Potter hated my guts from the first day we met. He seemed to be okay with me when I tried out for the Seeker spot in the Gryffs Quidditch team. I was after all pretty good at it. But it all went down after that. And I am head over heels for him but that doesn´t mean I´ll let him treat me like trash. So I pretended to "hate" him back.

"So are you just going to stay there the whole time or …" he said without amusement. I finally met his eye and wish I hadn´t. He was so hot, God why! His sleeves rolled up all the way to his biceps. So…sexy. His hair looked as messy as always and his chocolaty eyes…oh, those eyes…looking at me like a bug stuck on the sole of his shoe.

"Well, why are you still waiting for me to get up?" I managed to say trying to act casual. It was hard…cause I was sitting in the floor like a toddler. "Mind your own business Potter"

"Geez, White Blood, relax" he snarled "carry on embarrassing yourself"

and with that he walked past me. I saw him, walking so carelessly. He had a vibe around him, a bad boy To-Cool-For-You vibe. Does anyone say vibe anymore? Oh shit, I´m still on the floor.

I stood up groaning, I was pretty sure I had a bruise. I was starting to hate this day so far. James had started his insults early, usually he waits till training. Which by the way is in 30 minutes. Must be why I ran into him.

As I slowly made my way to the locker rooms I came across a very interesting image. Albus was holding his nose, blood running down his arm, and Lily Potter walked beside him smiling like his brother bleeding was the funniest shit ever. Which to her probably was.

"Hey!" I called out confused, Rose got him good. "What the hell? Rose punched you or something?"

He snapped his head to me and then winced. God his nose was swollen. It was probably the size (and color) of a tomato. Lily waved at me still smiling.

"Julie did"

Oh, Julie. Julie was one of our roomies, petite, dark blond hair, brown eyes, shy and quiet. She had the biggest crush on Albus since 2nd year. I found it cute, he didn´t. Julie happened to be **slightly** clumsy.

"She rammed him to the floor when he was walking by, then attempted to help him up, and accidentally stepped on his face" Lily said amused "I saw the whole thing, it was priceless!"

How you _accidentally_ step on someone´s face is beyond me.

"Oh, I´ll take it from here Lils" I said as Al groaned again. Poor thing.

"Sure, I´ll see you around. I have soooo many things to tell you!" she said as she walked away and I nodded. Lily was the most intense girl I have ever met. Next to Dominique, her sweet little cousin. I hadn´t seen her today.

"C´mon you, let´s get you to Miss Pomfrey"

Albus sat on the Hospital Wing´s bed, as Madam Pomfrey and her new assistant Miss Patil healed the horrendous thing on Al´s face.

"Long time no see Mister Potter, I was starting to wonder when you or your brother would pay me a visit." Madam Pomfrey said amused. "You Potter kids can´t go a week without ending up here."

"I was behaving so far" Albus said with a Potter smirk. The little shit used it to his advantage. He could charm his way out of any problem with that goddamn smirk.

Miss Patil smiled at us and flicked her wand. A small crack emerged from Al´s face and hi hissed. That must´ve hurt.

"well, you are good to go" She said and handed him a small vial "drink this for the pain, and please don´t come back soon"

He laughed and walked to me. "how do I look?" his nose was now back to normal.

"Was your nose crooked or…?" he panicked for a second but then I laughed.

"ha, ha. Very funny White Blood" he stared somewhere behind me and then frowned "wait, don´t you have practice?"

I looked behind me to the clock on the wall. Shit.

"Oh no" I sprinted out the doors "Your brother will kill me!"

I heard him laugh before the doors closed behind me. I was three minutes late. James will make me pay. Oh Merlin Why.

I burst through the locker rooms, casting my broom and my clothes. I was changed in 30 seconds and then I ran to the pitch. Everyone was there, James was looking my way. Oh Im screwed.


End file.
